Night Talk
by Miru-Pu
Summary: Ce n'était pas qu'elle la haïssait, c'était juste qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle avait toute une nuit pour apprendre à la connaïtre...


**Titre :** Night Talk**  
Auteur :** Miru-sama**  
Fandom :** Tales of Symphonia.**  
Bêta-Lecture :** Shirenai  
**Rating/Genre :** K,Romance... hehe.  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Namco & Kosuke Fujishima. Titre by Shirenai-sama  
**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle ne lui fait tout simplement pas confiance.  
**Note :** J'ai écris ça vers tard le soir... Ou le matin. Bref. C'est tout pour ma déesse n.n

* * *

Elle l'avait haïe. Quoi de plus logique après tout. Elle était venue pour les tuer. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de les attaquer, parfois de manière pas toujours fair-play. Comment diable pouvait-elle apprécier l'invocatrice ? Elle avait beau s'être jointe au groupe, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Mais Raine comprenait qu'elle était la seule à ainsi se méfier, les autres n'étaient que des enfants. Des enfants qui avaient une vision du monde très utopique. Lloyd le premier. Et ces enfants avaient besoin d'adultes pour leur inculquer le fait que le monde n'est pas toujours rose, rayonnant, pailleté. Les méchants ne deviennent pas bons du jour au lendemain – à l'inverse hélas des bons qui peuvent vite tomber dans le côté obscur de la force… Et elle comptait sur Kratos pour l'aider dans la dure entreprise que de faire rentrer dans leur petit cerveau utopique l'idée que le monde n'était pas rempli de personnes altruistes. Or même Kratos l'avait trahie ! Il avait été le premier à dire que Sheena ne le dérangeait pas. Etaient-ils tous contre elle ou profondément stupides ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Et le fait de dormir dans la même chambre qu'une possible meurtrière ne l'enchantait guère. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et ils avaient été obligés d'interrompre leur périple pour dormir dans une auberge trop chère au goût du porte-monnaie du groupe. Bien évidement, la chambre elle dut la partager avec Sheena et bien évidement elles s'étaient retrouvées avec un lit deux places et non pas deux lits doubles. Là était la nuance. Et Raine avait beau tenter de convaincre l'aubergiste de leur donner une nouvelle chambre, rien n'y faisait. Elle devait dormir dans le même lit que Sheena ou dormir sur le sol. Elle soupira. Pourquoi l'avait-elle soignée ? Pourquoi ce groupe d'élus ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas de leur côté… Et pourquoi, au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à la détester totalement ? Le fait de la savoir dans le même lit qu'elle ne la dérangeait étrangement pas plus que ça.

« Tu dors, Raine ? »

L'interpellée sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers la kunoichi. Non elle ne dormait pas et Sheena venait juste de l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Elle baissa la tête et soupira, en signe de négation. Comment pouvait-elle dormir dans des conditions pareilles ? L'invocatrice continua :

« Je sais que dormir avec moi ne t'enchante pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Ca me gêne… »

Ravie de le savoir. Elle secoua la tête. Discuter avec l'ancienne – et actuelle, elle en était convaincue – assassin ne l'intéressait pas. Quoique sa curiosité fut piquée. Elle comprenait parfaitement que dormir avec elle ne l'enchantât pas. Mais en quoi cela la gênait-elle ? Elles n'avaient pas à être pudiques, elles étaient entre femmes adultes, et ce n'est pas comme si Raine pouvait la désirer… Si ? L'elfe plongea son regard dans celui de sa « colocataire » et souffla avec un mépris à peine dissimulé :

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Le fait que tu ne me supportes pas.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, dois-je te rappeler que tu as tenté de nous tuer ? »

Sheena soupira, agacée. C'était à son tour d'être lassée de l'attitude de l'elfe. Il était pour évident pour elle que si elle comptait les tuer elle ne se serait pas immiscée dans leur groupe. Sheena n'était pas une traîtresse, elle était une personne de confiance et n'aimait pas les coups aussi bas que ceux de trahir ses compagnons de route. Et pour le coup elle devait une fière chandelle au groupe, et même si sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup, elle en devait une à Raine, sans laquelle elle serait en piteux état. Elle répondit après une minute de réflexion :

« Je le sais très bien ça. Mais me crois-tu à ce point manipulatrice ?

- Je crois que les gens ne changent pas aussi facilement. Une mauvaise personne reste une mauvaise personne.

- Est-ce mal de vouloir protéger son pays ?! Je suis persuadée que tu aurais fait la même chose si tu savais que Sylvarant était menacé ! »

Raine ne pouvait pas répondre. Sheena n'avait pas tort. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs quel genre d'individu pouvait être l'élu de Tesse'halla pour être aussi incompétent. Visiblement, Sheena réussi à lire dans ses pensées, ou tout du moins déjouer sa prochaine question.

« C'est une personne incompétente, lourde, inutile et hautement agaçante. Et je ne sais pas qui est le pire élu entre lui ou Colette. »

Raina resta un instant perplexe. Et Sheena ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait sorti cela. Pour elle Colette était niaise et trop docile. Et elle était proche de Lloyd. Pourquoi diable se sentait-elle jalouse de la blonde d'un seul coup ? Sheena chassa rapidement cette pensée en secouant la tête. Raine sourit. Finalement Sheena était peut-être un peu plus qu'une simple meurtrière.

« Colette est un peu naïve mais c'est une bonne personne. Tu as tort de vouloir la tuer.

- _Tu as eu tort_, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus la tuer… Je lui dois quelque chose. Et… à toi aussi. »

Sheena semblait avoir du mal à prononcer ces mots, étouffée par une fierté. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Raine qui pourtant faisait la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle devrait passer la nuit avec elle. Elle reprit :

« Je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler. Parle-moi de Tesse'halla

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

Démasquée. Oui, Raine s'intéressait à elle. Plus qu'elle ne le voudrait probablement. Etrangement, la kunoichi la fascinait. L'elfe se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'était pas intéressée, elle se renseignait juste sur celle qui avait voulu les tuer quelque temps auparavant… Peut importe la manière dont elle tournait les phrases dans sa tête, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, oui Sheena la captivait fortement. Surtout dans le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la haïr malgré tous ses efforts.

« Pas du tout.

- Tu es dans le déni Raine, je te croyais une personne droite…

- Tais-toi ! »

Sheena eut un petit rire. Elle était belle, quand elle riait… L'elfe se mit une gifle mentale. Mais à quoi diable pensait-elle ? Sheena pouvait les trahir à tout moment ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer la beauté juvénile de l'invocatrice… Et pourtant… Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle passa à admirer les traits de Sheena sous la lune, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle ne fut pas trop discrète puisqu'après de longues minutes de silence, a moins que ce ne soit des secondes, Sheena reprit la parole, la voix narquoise :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes avec autant d'intensité ? » Le teint de Raine s'empourpra légèrement et elle fut heureuse de savoir que c'était la nuit pour ne pas qu'on remarque la chose.

« Rien du tout.

- Tu mens encore, Raine.

- J'ai trop de fierté pour l'admettre…

- Que tu me regardais, moi ? »

Encore démasquée. Cette fille était trop perspicace. Raine acquiesça en silence tandis que Sheena sourit. C'était la nuit, une nuit qu'elles passaient ensembles, une nuit dont elles pouvaient profiter pour apprendre à se connaître. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait en savoir quelque chose. Elle murmura, affectueuse :

« Tu es belle, Raine. »


End file.
